Valentines Day Special
by CaramellDansen
Summary: In short, it's a Valentines Day themed PWP with SatoshiDaisuke Yoai. Some mild language, and lemon, and a bit of fluff. Enjoy!


**Okay, so I wanted to know what to do for a Valentines Day special, so I asked my best friend, Chrissy, and she said Dark Krad, but I'm not so good at them, so I decided on Satoshi Daisuke, cause her and my other best friend, Alex, just started reading the DN Angel manga and of course we're all obsessed with all the yaoi... Okay, enough of that! On with the show!**

* * *

Daisuke sat in the bottom bunk in his room. He looked over at the alarm clock an waited for it to ring. As soon as it did he heard a loud thud. Most likely Dark hitting his head on the ceiling... Ever since they'd split apart into their own bodies, Dark lived with them, and still hadn't gotten used to the lack of room that came with sharing a bunk bed. He groaned and got off the bed.

After getting ready for school, and eating breakfast, he and Dark walked to school. Daisuke sat behind Risa, who wouldn't stop talking.

"Hey, Daisuke, did you bring Valentines today?" She asked, plopping a pink bag with lace and frilly things overflowing from it.

"Oh..." Daisuke had forgotten all about Valentines day.

"You're supposed to give one to whoever you like the most!" Risa winked and gestured towards Riku.

"I uh forgot..." Daisuke mumbled, returning to his thoughts.

"Stop bothering him, Risa," Daisuke heard Riku say, as she pulled at her sleeve lightly.

Daisuke sighed, and plopped his head onto his desk, looking back at Satoshi. He always sat a few desks away, in the very back of the class. He noticed on Satoshi's desk, a plain white bag with writing on a card inside it, though he couldn't make out what it said. _That couldn't be... For me? _Daisuke thought, _No, of course not... _Before Daisuke had noticed he was sitting up, and turned fully around, staring at Satoshi.

"Something wrong?" Satoshi asked from across the room. Amidst the chaos and anarchy of the pre school warning bell, Daisuke knew Satoshi was talking to him and only him.

Daisuke blushed deeply and nodded, turning around. After class had begun, the teacher signified for the students to exchange their valentines. Daisuke looked over at Satoshi and saw him put his valentine away in his back pack. _I knew it..._

Daisuke grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He debated weather or not to give him the paper. It read:

* * *

[strikeI like you.IOU one Valentine.[/strike_ ... Happy _[strikeValentinesSingle Awareness_[/strike Valentines Day,__ Satoshi!_

[strikeLove...Sincerely[/strike

_From Daisuke_

* * *

Daisuke ripped the paper in half and shoved it in his pocket.

At lunch Daisuke stayed behind in the class room and waited until everyone was gone. He quietly crept over to Satoshi's bag. He unzipped it ever so carefully and pulled out the valentine. He looked at the card and it said:

* * *

_Daisuke,_

_I like you. A lot. I give you this valentine and ask that you be my boyfriend._

_Love,_

_Satoshi_

* * *

Inside the bag was a small box of chocolates. Daisuke smiled and restrained himself, and carefully placed the bag into Satoshi's back pack, exactly as he'd found it. Daisuke stood up and turned around, t see Satoshi hovering over him.

"I, uh! I wasn't...! I didn't mean to... How long have you been there?" Daisuke stuttered, stepping aside and backed away.

"Forgot my lunch," Satoshi explained, pulling it out. "Where's yours?" he asked.

"Um... I uh forgot it..." Daisuke said, walking backwards until he bumped into the wall.

"Want to share mine?" Satohi asked sitting backwards at his desk to face Daisuke, his face apathetic and expressionless as usual.

"Uh, um, okay..." Daisuke muttered and sat at the desk next to Satoshi's. He stared in wonder as Satoshi ate his lunch, as if nothing had happened. "Wow, Satoshi! You're a good cook!" Daisuke exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Thanks," Satoshi said emotionlessly.

After a long awkward silence, Daisuke finally spoke, "I read your note..." He said without looking up.

"I know," Satoshi said, almost immediately.

"W-why didn't you give it to me?" Daisuke asked, putting his chopsticks down.

"Because you don't return my feelings," Satoshi was perhaps too expressionless about this. "I've written that same note for the past three years," he said, placing his chopsticks down as well, "You finished?" He gestured to the bento box.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke said finally looking up, searching Satoshi's face for any emotion at all, his face still cold and apathetic.

"Well are you?" Satoshi raised his eyebrows, half closing the lunch.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke whispered sighing, dejectedly, "Can't you see?... Can't you see that I like you too!"

Satoshi's look softened, as he closed the bento and placed it in the bag. "If you're still hungry you can come over to my place and I'll make you more food," Satoshi picked up the chopsticks and put them in his back pack too.

"I'd come over to your place even if there wasn't food," Daisuke smiled and grabbed Satoshi's hand.

Satoshi pulled Daisuke by the hand and pulled him in to a tight embrace. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and beamed. Satoshi smiled slightly, and kissed Daisuke's forehead, basking in the warmth of the boy's beautiful smile.

"Let's go," Satoshi suggested, hoisting his bag on his back.

"What, now??" Daisuke asked surprisedly.

"Come on, it's just valentines day, they probably won't do anything for the rest of the day," Satoshi said simply. He pulled Daisuke closer to him and kissed his cheek, whispering to him, "I promise I'll make it worth you're while," Satoshi erotically licked Daisuke's ear lobe and pulled his hands, almost pleadingly.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke quietly moaned, and nodded, willing to do anything for Satoshi.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Satoshi answered, "You okay, love?"

"Ah- I'm..? You... Love me?" Daisuke blushed a deep crimson upon hearing Satoshi call him 'love'.

Students soon began filing into the room, and satoshi urgently pulled Daisuke's hands. Daisuke beamed and grabbed his back pack, before following Satoshi out of the school. Satoshi didn't speak the whole way to his house just squeezed Daisuke's hand. He occasionally looked back at Daisuke, just to see if he still wanted to do this.

Satoshi unlocked the door to a small house. Before he entered it, he turned around to Daisuke, "If we start something you need to tell me if you want to stop."

Daisuke smiled, and pushed his body up against Satoshi's, "Whatever you do, Satoshi, don't stop!" Daisuke smiled, and looked deep into Satoshi's eyes. Satoshi eyed Daisuke with keen fondness, wanting no more than to be close to him. Satoshi placed his arms around Daisuke's waist and pulled him so there was nothing between them but their clothes. He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against Daisuke's.

After a moment, Daisuke understood, and kissed Satoshi back. Satoshi pulled Daisuke into the house, walking backwards as he did so. He kicked the door shut and carried Daisuke bridal style to his bedroom.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke moaned, absolutely beaming, as said boy placed Daisuke on the bed, "Satoshi I want you!" Daisuke spat out, before blushing madly, and covering his face with a pillow.

Satoshi smiled, and climbed on top of Daisuke. He pried the pillow from Daisuke's grasp and kissed him again, "You have me," Satoshi whispered, sitting up to remove his shirt.

Daisuke stared in awe ad Satoshi's finely toned chest. He hesitantly reached up to touch him, but pulled his hands back down.

"You can touch me, Daisuke," Satoshi pulled Daisuke's hands up to his chest, "Please do," He smiled, and kissed Daisuke's neck.

"Satoshi," Daisuke moaned, turning his head to the side, exposing his neck more for Satoshi.

Satoshi trailed his hands along Daisuke's hips, pulling his pants and boxers down, "Daisuke, you're bigger than I expected," Satoshi smiled, leaning down to lick Daisuke's erection lightly. He reached his hands up, feeling that the boy's shirt was still on, "Take your shirt off," he instructed, removing his own pants as he did so.

"S-satoshi," Daisuke said a little more concerned than before.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking up at the ruby haired beauty.

"I-i've never... done.. t-this before..." He mumbled looking away in utter embarrassment.

"Don't worry, baby," Satoshi, leaned up and kissed the boy's lips tenderly, "I haven't either..." He confessed, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Let's loose our virginity together!" Daisuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck.

Satoshi smiled, and said, "You're so innocent, Daisuke," He squirmed back down to Daisuke's groin, "I'll take care of that. He smiled, and licked Daisuke's entrance, teasing him and poking his tongue in gently. Daisuke moaned loudly and grabbed Satoshi's head, begging for more. Satoshi stopped and touched his fingers to Daisuke's lips, "Suck," He ordered, pushing his fingers into Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke happily complied and bucked his hips upward, begging for stimulation.

Once his fingers were wet, Satoshi removed them from Daisuke's mouth and moved his hand down towards Daisuke's ass. He inserted one finger into Daisuke's virgin hole, as he kissed him. They continued to kiss, as Satoshi stretched his red haired angel.

"Daisuke, are you sure you want this?" He asked, lovingly once he felt Daisuke as warmed up for it as possible.

Daisuke nodded furiously, wrapping his legs around Satoshi's waist, "Please take me, Satoshi!" Daisuke pleaded, blushing a little from the foreplay.

Satoshi slowly pushed into Daisuke and waited for him to get used to the feeling, "Are you okay?" He asked, kissing Daisuke gently.

Daisuke nodded, a tear trickling down his face, as he tried to relax. It was all Satoshi could do to keep from thrusting as hard as he could into Daisuke over and over again, but he knew that he would soon be writhing in pleasure beneath him.

When he was ready for more, Daisuke thrusted his hips up a little, signaling Satoshi to keep going.

"Daisuke," Satoshi moaned, moving in and out of Daisuke, slowly at first, but harder when Daisuke begged him to.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke shouted, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climaxing.

"Yeah, Daisuke!" Satoshi began pounding so hard, he grunted with each push.

Daisuke began bucking his hips up in rhythm with Satoshi, meeting his every thrust. He clenched and unclenched around Satoshi's cock and felt himself ready to come. "Satoshi, I'm gonna..." He mumbled.

"Come on Daisuke," Satoshi begged, his movements becoming more sloppy and urgent as he was about to come. Satoshi stroked Daisuke's cock, helping Daisuke achieve climax.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke shouted, as he came, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. His rectal muscles spasmed, clenching and unclenching, sending Satoshi over the edge. The pair of boys lay sprawled on Satoshi's bed, a panting heap of sweat and skin.

"Thank you for this, Daisuke," Satoshi said, finally pulling out of Daisuke. He rolled over, to lay beside his newfound lover. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke and held him close to him.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke buried his head in Satoshi's chest, crying softly.

"What's wrong, love?" Satoshi asked, wiping the tears from Daisuke's face, "Did I do something? Does it still hurt?"

Daisuke smiled and shook his head, sniffling a little, "I'm just so happy, Satoshi," the ruby haired boy admitted.

"Daisuke..." Satoshi whispered, "I love you," He kissed Daisuke on the lips lightly.

"I love you too Satoshi," Daisuke smiled, and nuzzled the older boys neck.

Satoshi smiled and kissed the top of Daisuke's head, "You make me so happy Daisuke," Satoshi cuddled Daisuke and pulled a blanket over them, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Daisuke beamed, hugging Satoshi's naked body, "Of course I will, Satoshi!" He exclaimed. Daisuke yawned contently and soon fell asleep. Satoshi stroked Daisuke's hair and watched him sleep.

"So beautiful..." He mumbled before joining Daisuke in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Happy Valentines/Single Awareness Day! I hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
